Windy Wayfarer
by Guardian Alpha
Summary: Long Ago in a distant land, the dark lord Aku, unleased an unspeakable evil, but a samurai warrior wielding magic sword, opposed him, before the final blow was struck, Aku flung him into the future, meanwhile the Guardian of Wind helps him along his quest
1. The Appearance

Windy Wayfarer  
>Chapter 1: The Appearance<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters except Guardian W. Wind

Long ago in the distant past, I, Aku, the shape-shifting master of darkness. Unleashed, an unspeakable evil, but a foolish samurai warrior wielding a magic sword. Stepped for to oppose me. Before the final blow was struck a tore open a portal in time, and flung him into the future, where my evil is law! Now the fool seeks to return to the past, and undo the evil, that, is, Aku…

In the middle of a forgotten wasteland, where broken arrows and skeletons lay. A single black spot that remained directly under the sun began to shift. The pool began to take shape as a tall pole. At the top of this pole three horns on each side emerged and a face with a green mouth and white eyes with flames pouring off of them formed. He grinned to himself as he had finally been released.

Meanwhile, at a Japanese city. A large rice-farm with many workers spanned across the sight of a young man who wore a white training gi and hand his short black hair held back in a small ponytail. He was riding on a white horse, behind him was an older man in a blue robe with a dark blue coat over top of it. Behind them was a woman in her thirties wearing a red kimono riding a brown horse. They waved as the workers lifted their heads and noticed them and bowed.

The young man tried to escape the saddle, but his father held him down. They rode into the town where everyone they passed bowed, save one figure in a light green-cloak that fluttered when there was no breeze. Only the young man noticed him, but he didn't get to say anything before the figure disappeared as if the wind had lifted him up.

The family reached the palace that was placed at the center of the city and there they went about their normal day. The next morning the young boy woke up to his mother's panicked voice. He looked past her to see two guards holding Katana were standing by the door. She instructed him to follow her, and he did so without question following her out the door as the guards took the lead. They were engaged by a pair of shadow creatures which the guards broke off to fight shouting at the mother and the boy to escape.

The woman nodded at them and ran ahead picking up her son. She led him to a boat that was docked in the port behind the palace, as the boy looked back he saw that his father was being bound by a large black creature. He began to cry, but his mother shielded his gaze and embraced him as the ship pulled out of port.

Back at the palace. The guards attempted to fight off the army of shadow creatures while their shogun was held captive by Aku.

"Aku! How is it you have returned? The sword sealed you away for eternity." The shogun said

"So those ancient fools thought, but now I have returned to seek my revenge on you foolish mortals." Aku answered

"You will never win. There will always be someone to defeat you." The shogun responded

"We shall see samurai… we shall see…" Aku replied

Back at the boy, the mother and her son met a large wolf-ship, on board was a crew of Vikings, she handed the boy to them and they promised in their coarse language they would protect him and make sure he reached his destination safely.

The woman thanked them and disappeared into the mist of the lake. The boy looked around and saw the crew gleaming at him. They quickly set sail again, and during his time on the ship the boy learned almost everything there was to know about sailing, strengthening his body.

After the Vikings dropped him off at the palace of a sultan the sultan thanked them and showed the boy around, he taught the boy how to ride horses proudly, strengthening his durability.

A wandering clan of dark people found them next, and they took the boy. They trained in the art of staff-fighting, strengthening his skills.

After growing old enough the boy set off on a horse borrowed from the sultan. On his way to his next destination he was ambushed by a group of bandits, he lifted his hand and opened it revealing his clan symbol. The leader tipped his hat, and they took him in, teaching him to wield a bow. Strengthening his vision.

The bandits left the boy at a monastery, where the monks trained him in the martial arts and hones his reflexes. There he strengthened his mind.

Now, as an adult he set off to reclaim his home, but first. He helped the Vikings voyage to an isolated island, There he found a group of monks living in a temple at the top of the mountain. One of them was his mother. She embraced him, and showed him into a back room. She lit the candles at the door and illuminated the room showing the enchanted sword of his forefathers and a white gi.

She offered them to him and he bowed gratefully taking them. He changed and tucked his sword into the belt before he drew it and swung it experimentally, testing the weight and balance of the blade. He nodded approvingly and sheathed the sword, preparing to depart, when he turned he saw before him was the green-cloaked figure from his childhood. The figured lifted his head, showing his face from under the shadows cast by the candles. He was a young man with light-green hair, the samurai could see down by his leg was a spear-tip. The boy put his hands together and bowed to the samurai. The samurai bowed to him as well, and the pair left the island.

On their way back to the samurai's home there was a constant wind, and the boy slept the entire time.

When they arrived they parted ways with the Vikings who wished them luck and the two set off.


	2. The Battle

Windy Wayfarer  
>Chapter 2: The Battle<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters involved except Guardian W. Wind

The Samurai and the Wayfarer walked among a wasteland, approaching a large black citadel.

"Are you ready?" the Wayfarer asked

The Samurai nodded slowly, and lifted his head to glare up at the top of the citadel.

The Wayfarer followed his gaze "He'll be there, do not worry." He replied

"I know." The Samurai replied

The two of them then entered the citadel. Inside they found that the people were enslaved and were being worked to death. The witnessed an act of abuse as one of the shadow drivers whipped a bowl of water out of an old man's hands.

The Samurai and the Wayfarer charged forward and dealt with the driver and three others. The Samurai knelt down and looked the old man in the eyes.

"Father…" he said

"Son…" The old Shogun replied

"What has happened to you?" The samurai asked "Why are you so old?"

"Aku, Aku has worked all of us beyong life." He replied, then smacked his son with two fingers on his head

The Samurai looked at him confused "You should not have come." The shogun explained

"I had to." The Samurai replied

"Hello lord." The Wayfarer said stepping out of the shadows and bowing his head

"You!" The shogun said weakly "What are you doing here?"

"Your wife, m'lady, asked me to watch over the boy. I have returned here with him now to help defeat the evil known as Aku, as well as to ask a favor when he was old enough and trained."

"Then you have been sent on a death mission. No one can defeat Aku unless they have-"

The Samurai closed his eyes and drew his blade, the magical gleam silencing his father

"The enchanted sword…" he finished

"I know this well m'lord. We have procured all that is need to defeat Aku. It will be done, and you will be freed." The Wayfarer answered

"Thank you… Wind." He said before he collapsed and one of the other slaves caught him.

"Wind?" The Samurai looked at him curiously

"My name, I have become known as that due to my disappearing and reappearing only when power is needed, much like the wind itself, that and it is my true name. Guardian W. Wind, though your father doesn't know that…" Wind explained

The Samurai nodded then looked above

Wind again followed his gaze. "Come, we have work to do."

"Yes…" The Samurai replied

The two made their way up to the top of the Citadel, where they found Aku waiting for them in his pit of fire.

"So, the Samurai returns, and does the Wayfarer?" Aku asked glaring at the cloaked figure "I owe you for your wound you inflicted on me all those years ago. It has yet to heal!" Aku shouted showing a small gash on his arm.

"Like the wounds inflicted by an angry wind, the destruction may disappear, but the wound never completely heals, for nothing is completely the same." Wind explained

"You brat!" Aku shouted at him

"Aku!" The samurai interrupted

"Ah… Samurai. How are you?" Aku asked

"I have come to free my father and his people." The Samurai explained

Aku stared at him for a moment, then laughed "I would like to see you try!" he said inbetween laughs

The Samurai drew his blade and Aku immediately stopped laughing "The mystic sword!" He said

"You know of this blade?" The Samurai asked

"Yes, that accursed blade, forged by the ancients to banish evil long ago." Aku explained

"Then you should know this spear as well." Wind said as he drew the wepon from his back

"Ahhh! Do not remind me of that weapon!" Aku shouted

The Samurai looked to Wind confused

"I will explain when this is over." Wind answered

The Samurai nodded "Prepare yourself Aku!" He said before jumping and shouting as he descended onto the king of darkness. Aku transformed into a large flying creature as The Samurai landed on the other side of the pit. Wind disappeared and a small tornado appeared next to the creature interfering with its flying. The tornado turned into Wind and he stabbed the creature in the chest.

Aku yelled out before he transformed again and became a large cobra. The Samurai leapt at him and slashed Aku across the chest making his shout out again, and transform into a scorpion. Just as he finished and he glared with a grin at the samurai Wind drove his spear through the spine of the scorpion. Aku shouted out again and turned into a puddle on the ground. Wind jumped from the top of his spear bringing the weapon with him.

"Is it over?" The Samurai asked

"No, though my weapon is powerful, only the mystic sword can destroy Aku." Wind explained turning.

The Samurai turned to the puddle and approached, drawing the sword above his head. The puddle shifted into Aku, as the demon tried to slither away. The Samurai lifted his sword higher.

"This is the final blow Aku. With this, I will end you." He said

"No Samurai, I will not lose here. Not yet anyway." Aku released an echoing scream that formed white rings that flew over Wind and the Samurai. They expanded forming a portal.

"What magic is this?" The Samurai asked

Suddenly he and Wind were sucked into the portals. As they traveled through the dimension they felt themselves being torn apart and stitched back together, they landed in the middle of a street, both of them wielding their weapons. Wind sheathed his and the Samurai did the same.

"Where are we?" The Samurai asked

"We are in the future Samurai." Wind replied

"What?" The Samurai asked when suddenly a crushing noise interrupted him.

The pair turned around and before them was a large creature that was eating the ground. The samurai and Wind jumped away heading up the pit they were in, The samurai landed on the creature, drew his sword. Stabbed it in the head. And jumped away as it exploded. They landed on another street, where there were three oddly dressed people.

"Man, that was off the hook!" One of the shouted

"Jack that amazing man." Another said

"Jack that was incredible." The third said

"Jack-"

"Jack-"

"Jack-"

Wind sighed


	3. Problems in the Future

Windy Wayfarer  
>Chapter 3: Problems in the Future<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters involved except for Guardian W. Wind

Wind and the Samurai stared in confused as the three young men gazed at them expectantly.

"What do you want?" Wind asked

"Can you do any more of that jumping slicing thang?" one of them asked

"What do you mean?" the samurai asked

"Jack, that was the most incredible thing we seen in all our lives. We wanna see you do it again." Another explained

"I'm sorry, but we have somewhere we must be going." Wind explained pushing past them.

"If you wouldn't mind, would you be able to tell me where I might get a drink?" The samurai asked them

"A drink? Sure, over there." They said pointing at a door in the wall.

"Thank you." He said bowing to them. He walked past and knocked on the door.

Three slits slid open each revealing one eye.

"What do you want?" the creature asked

"I wish for liquid refreshment." The samurai replied

"What?" he asked

"Yo man Jack just wants a drink!" one of the teenagers shouted

"A drink? Why didn't you just say so?" the slits slid shut and the door opened revealing a three eyed creature. Wind and the Samurai entered and looked around. An assortment of creatures and robots, as well as some humans sat at tables surrounding them.

The Samurai sat down at a table and waited, when a waitress approached

"What will you have?" She asked

"Just some water." He replied

"Alright, and you?" she asked Wind

"I'm fine." He replied

"Alright then." The waitress walked off

"What do we do then?" The samurai asked looking to Wind

"We find a way for you to return to your home." Wind replied "Once we complete that task you can slay Aku and make sure this." Wind signaled with his arms "Doesn't happen."

"Who are all these creatures, and metal men?" the samurai asked looking around

"The creatures are beings from other worlds, as for the metal men, they're robots, after you were sent hurling into the future there was no one to stop Aku from expanding, eventually the Earth became too cramped and he sought off to explore other worlds. From there he found and conquered other races and enslaved them here on Earth, or on their home planets." Wind explained

"So, Aku's reign of terror spread to other worlds as well?" The samurai asked

"Yes." Wind replied with a nod as the waitress came back with a glass of water. She put it down in front of the samurai and walked away. He drank it slowly, and shivered at the taste of the boiling liquid.

"Things have… changed." The samurai said putting the glass down.

"Yes. Thing have changed drastically. This is why you must defeat Aku." Wind replied "Come, we must be leaving." Wind said standing up, as he did another alien behind him stood and the two hit their chairs against one another.

The alien turned to face Wind who kept his back to him.

"Hey! You got something to say?" The alien asked

Wind remained quiet

"Hey! Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" The alien shouted

Wind remained where he was.

"So, a wise-guy ay? We'll just see about that." The alien said pounding his fist into his palm.

Wind disappeared as the alien threw a punch. He quickly stabbed into the alien's mid-section.

"What the?" he said before passing out.

Wind pulled his spear out of the alien's body and looked to the Samurai.

"Excuse me." A voice called to them from below.

They both looked down and saw a dog wearing a monocle and excavation hat standing in between them.

"How may we help you?" Wind asked seriously

"No no, I'm looking to help you!" The dog replied "Come, come." He said leading them to a private booth.

When the door shut the waitress that served the samurai threw a hood up over her head and told her boss she was taking a break. She made her way through the city's back alleys until she reached a black tower. There she approached a fire-pit and shouted.

"Lord Aku! I have news for you."

Aku rose from the pits recessed and glared at her "What do you have, that could possible interest me? The great Aku?" he asked

She held up a board that flashed with the samurai's image.

"What?" Aku shouted "So, after all this time. My spell has finally ceased… All these years I've waited for this day…" Aku said to himself

"What about me my lord?" The waitress asked

Aku looked back to her "You have done well bringing me this information."

"Do I receive anything my lord?" She asked

"Oh yes! An eternity in the pit of torture!" He shouted grinning as the floor opened up and she was dropped inside.

Aku turned to the back of the flames and held up his hand, a small portal opened showing the samurai and wind with a few dogs.

"So, he's brought the brat with him too." Aku said glaring at Wind who sat silent and still in the image.

Back to the Samurai and Wind.

"Hello to you both, my name is Sir Colin Bartholomew Montgomery Rothchild, the third, and these are my companions: Drifus Alexander, and Angus Mcduffy." The small dog explained

The Samurai stared at them intently

"What are you staring at?" Angus said to him

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, but… where I come from… Dogs do not talk." The Samurai explained

The dogs gasped and one of them produced a small machine from somewhere and scanned The Samurai

"It all fits, he's over three-thousand years old. You my friend, are a living fossil." Colin explained

Wind looked to the Samurai who sighed

"Now that we've introduced ourselves, what is your name?" Colin asked

"Guardian W. Wind." He answered

"And you?"

The Samurai thought back immediately to the three teenagers

"Jack-"

"Jack-"

"Jack was all-"

He returned to the present. "They call me… Jack."


	4. Recollections and Repossesion

Windy Wayfarer  
>Chapter 4: Recollections and Repossession<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Jack or any of the characters involved except for Guardian W. Wind

Colin looked between the two of them and nodded "Alrighty then." He sat down and began to explain

"You see, we've called you here today to ask of your help. We've been everywhere we could think of and we haven't found our solution." Colin explained

"What is your problem?" Wind asked

"You see, we are a nomadic people. Dedicated to discovering and learning more about the history of our ancestors, but, Aku found out about us and he captured us. He forced us to dig up the crystals he uses to power his, awful, beetle drones. Since then we slave day and night finding and mining his power crystals." Colin explained

Jack stood

"Where are you going?" Wind asked

"No one should be put under the thumb of Aku's tyranny, not even dogs." Jack explained

"So you'll help?" Colin asked, his tail wagging

"Yes. I will help you." Jack said

"Good, then right this way." Colin said leading them out of the private booth and into the city, they boarded a small car and flew off.

When they arrived at the dog's camp they looked around in surprise, dogs carrying mining picks and large bags of crystals moved slowly from their digging spots to the depositing tents.

Jack looked around at the situation, his determination increased ten-fold. He looked around at the different devices and excavation tools the dogs used.

Suddenly a long dog ran into the camp "Aku's beetle drones are coming. They'll be here by sunrise." He said

The dogs all gasped and began to run around in circles, scared, and not a clue what to do.

Jack tried to gain their attention, but failed. He then shouted "Enough!"

The dogs all stopped and stared at him

"Listen to me. Aku will rule you no longer. No one should have to deal with Aku's evil, and be treated like a dog… not even dogs!" Jack explained

"But Jack. We have nothing to stop him." Colin replied

"No, you have everything you need, you just need to learn how to use it. Wind." He turned to his companion "Will you help me?"

"Yes." Wind replied with a nod.

"Alright, here's our plan." Jack laid out a piece of paper and held the corners down with four rocks. He began to draw a map of the area and the different traps he needed and the weapons he'd require. As he finished he ordered dogs into the different parts of the camp to prepare the traps and weapons. From the back of the camp he instructed Colin and his two companions that while he and Wind were fighting they were to seek shelter in their caves and homes.

The next morning Jack stood on the hill, mounted on an animal the dogs used to plow through land, it was armored in the traditional samurai style, as was Jack. On its back it carried a banner with Jack's family crest, and a trail of dog-prints that had been made when one of the workers walked across with seeing it.

Wind stood next to him, his cloak flapping furiously in the wind. Before them was a dark tide of metal as it moved toward them, the constant sound of the engines echoing across the empty space as the beetle drones came to a halt. Wind looked up and watched as the beetle drones all began to stand on their hind legs.

Jack looked around before releasing a battle cry and charging with his steed. Wind followed close behind, drawing his spear as Jack drew his sword. The two immediately disappeared into the fray after Jack had sliced a few ropes and shot another group of ropes with arrows springing traps. He finished off the arrows in his quiver. And switched to a spear which he quickly filled up with beetle drone bodies. He then began to slash with his sword, and eventually his steed was scared away and he was put on the ground. The beetle drones that could get close enough to him tore at his armor.

Meanwhile, Wind was battling the drones in the middle of the throng, using his spear as a lance he managed to drill his way through to the center of the horde. From there he defended his position defeating and destroying any drones that came within reach of his spear, waiting for Jack to come reinforce him.

Eventually the pair regrouped and continued to defeat the drones standing back to back. Jack's armor fell off after it took too many hits. He continued to slash and stab and kick and destroy the drones even without the protective armor. Wind did the same. The pair fought for hours on end, at a point things seemed like they wound never end, but that was when Jack and Wind noticed that, unlike before where they would kill one drone for two more to appear. None took the drones place.

Jack and Wind fought harder than before and defeated all of them. Jack turned to thank Wind and congratulate him on his battle when he found the Guardian had disappeared. On the ground perfectly still even though there was a slight breeze was a piece of parchment. Jack picked it up and read in his traditional Japanese Script.

_Dear Jack_

_My people, the Guardians, are declaring a war in three months time. We need all the help we can get. I was sent to you to assist you by your parents yes, but also by my leader. I understand if you may think defeating Aku is more important, but I'll leave the choice up to you, you have three months._

_Wind._

Jack crushed the note in his hand and put it to his chest as he looked up at the sky.

Wind appeared in the Guardian's war room. And sighed

"Wind! That's it!" Gatescholar shouted as he saw the Guardian appear.

"That's it?" Wind asked

"It's been three months in our time Wind. It's time. For war!" Gatescholar shouted, behind him hundreds of voices joined his call, including Jack's who'd been teleported in right before Gatescholar had said anything.

**The Secret Story will be revealed at the end of this message. All readers be warned. I will attempt to make the final chronicle of the Guardians the most epic story yet.**


End file.
